


Sam Wilson, Thoughts?

by MoonIsNeverAlone



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/pseuds/MoonIsNeverAlone
Summary: They looked at each other smiling for a couple of moments then Sam turned back to his phone.It’s been like this for a couple of months now. There have been looks, long hugs and lingering touches. Unasked and uncommented by either of them.It wasn’t weird and Bucky wasn’t worried.





	Sam Wilson, Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Whew I hadn't written and posted in a while, bit now I was forced to

Sam came into view in front of him. He had flown around the perimeter with Rhodey to check if there were any fleeing Hydra agents.

  
Now he was landing a couple of feet away from where Bucky was standing. If he concentrated he could feel the light breeze from the flapping of Sam‘s wings.

  
Bucky was mesmerized still. Sam, Rhodey and the Royal siblings of Wakanda as Bucky has come to fondly call T'Challa and Shuri had drunkenly designed his new wings. And then the next day had come to the realization that the blueprint would produce fully functional wings. Rhodey and Sam had to build it themselves, because T'Challa and Shuri had to get back to Wakanda the next day, but they Video Called to check in on the process.

  
Turns out -to no one’s surprise- that when those four put their talents together something beautiful can happen. Sam’s wings were white and red with sharp plates from middle to the bottom that imitated real wings. His suit now finally protected his arms and they had added chutes to all air born heroes. Bucky had to consciously stop himself from watching just how well Sam filled his suit.

  
„No Hostiles found. How’s it looking on your end Iron Man?“ He heard Sam ask through the coms. He was breathing heavily.

  
„Same here Cap,“ Rhodey said. Bucky felt like the tension immediately disappeared from Sam’s shoulders.

  
„Good work team, extraction en route,“ Sam said. Then he turned off the coms and walked towards Bucky.

  
„Need a ride Barnes?“ he called.

  
„From you? Always.“ Bucky answered Sam rolled his eyes. Then he broke into a sprint towards Bucky while simultaneously opening his wings and they took off.

Bucky knew he’d deserved it. Sam had carried him many different ways. Sometimes in a strong but dear embrace, one time when Bucky had annoyed him a little to much by his foot. This though? This was just for fun between them.

  
„You did well,“ Bucky said.

  
„Yeah?“ Sam asked.

  
„Yeah.“

  
They were almost home and Sam had already changed into dark blue sweats, idly chewing gum while he looked at his phone. Suddenly he turned his head to catch Bucky staring. A slow smile spread out on his face. Bucky couldn’t help, but smile back. They looked at each other smiling for a couple of moments then Sam turned back to his phone. It’s been like this for a couple of months now. There have been looks, long hugs and lingering touches. Unasked and uncommented by either of them. It wasn’t weird and Bucky wasn’t worried.

  
He wasn’t worried at all, but he wanted to tell Sam what he meant to him. Sam had been there in almost every new significant memory that Bucky had made since he escaped from Hydra's grasp.  
Sam followed him for almost two years. Sam was with him on the other side. Sam came to visit him in Wakanda. Sam, Sam, Sam.

  
There weren’t a lot of people like him. Who’d put their life on the line just to do what’s right, just to help a friend in need. People always compared him to Steve, but Steve was a man of big gestures and stupid risks. His decisions rippled through the life of the ones closest to him. Sometimes that was good, but when it wasn’t it was terrible.

  
Sam was different he could do both grand and small gestures. He was loyal, but made his opinions clear.

As Cap Sam had made the Avengers become more than a team. They were family now. He and Rhodey had sat down with T’Challa and renegotiated how the Avengers operated. For international OPs there were corresponding teams. It didn’t always work smoothly, but it meant the OPs were a coordinated effort and not an invasion. And nowadays heroes were showing up all over the world, so the Avengers preferred to let them handle their own business.

 

Sam had done that and he somehow still found a way to make Bucky a hot water bottle every time he had nightmares. When it first happened Bucky had been too distraught the next day to notice. Sam went on with his day as if nothing had happened, but the next evening Bucky had noticed. It had helped with the cold. The warmth had calmed him. Right then Bucky had decided to find a way to pay Sam back in kindness.

  
He’d made Sam breakfast and brought it to his bed in the morning. The look on Sam’s face almost broke his heart. Sam looked too surprised. Bucky was definitely not the only one Sam had been kind to. Not the only one that Sam had helped without expecting something in return and it seemed like he hadn’t gotten it either.

  
Bucky couldn’t help but think of Steve then. He loved Steve. They’d been thick as thieves for as long as Bucky can remember. They were brothers long before the war. Steve had saved him again and again against all odds and Bucky had died for him.

  
But Steve had breezed into Sam’s life and turned it upside down. Sam had decided to stand by him and fight with him. He’d neglected his family, gone to war and had been imprisoned. Did Steve ever thank him? Did he save Sam? Did he watch his six? Or did he just give him the Shield and hoped it would speak for itself?

  
That’s not how Bucky wanted it to go. Bucky wanted to tell Sam what he hoped people had said to him before. Tell him how much he loved him and how he could see that everyone else loved Sam too. He wanted to show him. Bucky wanted to give him all the grand gestures, all the little ones too. He wanted to show him with words, with actions and with his-

  
„You’re staring at me like you want to eat me Barnes. Wanna say something?“ Sam looked at him. There was humour in his eyes, but Bucky’s tongue was twisted up. He’d been thinking all these thoughts and yet he couldn’t say it. Bucky shook his head and looked away.

  
„Suit yourself,“ Sam said nonchalantly. Bucky sighed and closed his eyes.

  
„I love you,“ he said. Sam immediately rose up. Bucky opened his eyes and was almost blinded by Sam's smile. Sam was coming towards him. With or without wings he looked like an angel. Bucky couldn’t move. He just watched as Sam sat down in his lap and put his arms around Bucky’s neck. As if they’d done this many times and Bucky couldn’t help himself. He had to pull him as close as he could. When Sam kissed him his lips were soft and warm and so much realer than his dreams.

  
„Love you too Barnes,“ Sam softly said before kissing him again. Oh the things Bucky wanted to do right then and there, but Sam got off and moved away.

  
„You just had to say it here where everyone would see me if I tried to suck the life out of you, huh?“ Sam said. Bucky almost swallowed his tongue.  
„I wouldn’t have had to say it if you didn’t look at me with that big goofy smile all soft and tender,“ Bucky defended himself.

  
„Just wait till we get home Barnes,“ Sam said and walked towards where the others were who were pointedly ignoring their exchange.

  
He had so much more to say and so much more to do, but he wasn’t worried. He had time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try posting more of these little fics. If ya of colour and you love Sam join Luna's discord we fun 😌
> 
> Leave comments and Kudos if y'all like.


End file.
